The present invention relates to a distributive supply device for a combinatorial weighing apparatus, more particularly, the present invention relates to a distributive supply device suitable for particular use in an automatic combinatorial weighing apparatus in which a plurality of weighing machines weigh batches of articles to produce a plurality of weight values which are added in various combinations, and one of such combinations which is equal or closest to a preset weight is determined in order to combine and discharge those batches of articles which give such a determined combination.
Conventional distributive supply devices for use in combinatorial weighing apparatus include those employing a distributive bowl and those using radial troughs. A weighing apparatus with a distributive bowl or radial troughs is effective enough to perform the function of combining weights or numbers of articles that widely differ with respect to size and shape. However, the conventional weighing device has a tendency to fail to provide correct weight combinations for relatively tiny or minute articles such as dried tea leaves, grain, cornflakes, or the like. More specifically, with the distributive bowl construction, articles are liable to drop through gaps between the discharge ports of guide tracks and shutters disposed at the discharge ports, with the result that the articles will be supplied in an excessive quantity. On the other hand, articles supplied down the distributive troughs continue to fall from a distribution table even when an electromagnetic vibratory device is de-energized at an arbitrary position. This causes the articles to be deposited in a thick layer at the starting ends of the radial troughs to the point where the deposited articles will be spilled over the rear end or side walls of the radial troughs. The deposits in the radial troughs vary in quantity and, therefore, the supply of articles becomes unstable. The distributive supply devices of the foregoing known types are, therefore, disadvantageous in that they have a tendency to supply an unstable quantity of articles especially when the articles are small in size. Additional problems with distributive bowls are that they generate noise when the shutter is opened or closed, and articles suffer damage when subjected to circulatory motion on the guide tracks.